Dragonball Z: Resurgence
by ALP113
Summary: A Dragonball Z: Legacies spin-off. A lead-up to the Saiyan Invasion Arc, this story follows the tale of Sandra and Maya growing up, as they make their way across the cosmos, fighting to survive against the worst the universe has to throw at them.
1. Prologue

**Dragonball Z**

**Resurgence**

_Prologue_

(Present Day)

It was early morning in Mount Paozu and the denizens of the dome-shaped house known all throughout the region as the Son Residence were slowly starting to come around. As light started to filter over the lush, beautiful landscape of the forest-covered countryside, Chi-Chi was already up and working on the family's breakfast, Piccolo was outside meditating underneath his usual tree, and the place's resident hero was just turning in after a good, pre-dawn training routine.

Ambling down the corridor in his orange and blue gi, the noticeably battle worn Gohan stretched his neck and rolled his shoulder, humming quietly to himself as he assessed the damages on his person. The past two hours of solid grinding had left him with a number of bruises and muscle burns, and while this would've bothered any other person, it didn't affect the demi-Saiyan in the slightest. In fact, now that he'd gotten the hard yards of the morning out of the way, he could now settle in for a nice long soak in the tub before going out to carry on with the rest of his day.

"I've sweated up a storm out there. Taking a dip in the barrel is going to be number one on my list," Gohan recited to himself, stopping at his bedroom door and opening it up. The instant he stepped in though, he immediately stopped when his eyes fell upon the surface of his bed. "Second agenda on my list…"

…getting through his room without waking up the other three people sleeping in it.

For the past few weeks, Gohan had unexpectedly found himself sharing his chambers with an odd number of individuals. If his younger brother wasn't crashing on his futon, then he was spending the night with the other members of his family, as well as his home's most frequent visitors.

The current occupants this time around were those he considered closest to him. There was Videl, who was sleeping next to the window curled up in his blankets, Zangya, who had ended up dropping on the futon next to the bed in her oversized sleep shirt after a long afternoon of training, and the newest addition to their group, Sandra, who was sharing the king-sized mattress with his girlfriend.

Counting the peacefully dozing bodies scattered across the room, the surefooted demi-Saiyan quietly snuck into his quarters with a gentle ease in his steps. Lightly hopping over the Hera to get to his cupboard, he quickly fished out a second gi and a towel, before then making his way over to his bed. Standing over the two girls tucked underneath the sheets for a moment, the teen hero smiled and, reaching out, gently tucked some stray hairs behind Videl's ear.

Doing the same to Sandra, who stirred momentarily under his touch, Gohan then took a step back and thought about all the events that had led up to this point in his life.

It'd been a couple months now since the self-proclaimed Saiyan Empress had come to earth. The day she arrived, it'd been one of the most monumental confrontations the Z-fighters had ever had the pleasure of participating in, second only to their battle with the God of Storms, Set. Though the events of that day had been as hairy as they possibly could've been during an 'alien invasion', the chaos inevitably boiled down to a fist fight between himself and the full-blooded Saiyan in the streets of Satan City.

At first the hybrid thought that they were going to kill each other. But as luck would have it, the outcome of their battle turned out to be the exact opposite he was expecting.

Now Sandra, for all intents and purposes, was living here, with him, under the same roof, learning as best as she could about the mundane chores and routines of the 'earthling' way of life.

Despite the fact that a lot of her efforts had resulted in failure so far, Gohan had to give her points for effort.

"She's such a trooper," the demi-Saiyan thought, smiling when he saw the girl unconsciously kick the air in her sleep before snuggling further into one of his four pillows.

Not wanting to wake them so early, the young hero decided to take his leave. But just as he was starting to make his way out of the room, Gohan suddenly spotted the Saiyan uniform belonging to Sandra hanging off of his chair along and a strange electronic device sitting on the desk next to it. Raising an eyebrow at the laptop like accessory, he slowly walked over to it and picked it up off of his table. A quick look at the smooth silver hardware quickly led him to the conclusion that this was some sort of computer, which then had him spare a glance over at Sandra.

"_She's been doing work?"_

Curious as ever and figuring it wouldn't hurt to take a quick peak, the young warrior quietly opened up the pad in front of him. The device switched on automatically, producing a white hologram screen that jumped up over the plate and immediately accessed the default program, which turned out to be a series of journal entries.

His interest percolating by the second, Gohan scrolled through the files to the very first document, which the owner of the pad had entitled '_Memoirs of a Saiyan – Part One'_.

"Heh. What do you know?" the hybrid chuckled.

He didn't figure the tough-as-nails Sandra to be a writer, let alone one who recorded her history and thoughts. However, after hanging out with Videl for over seven years, whom he knew as one of the strongest and most unyielding girls he'd ever met, he wasn't at all surprised to discover that another of his battle-hardened friends had a soft side as well.

Glancing back at the bed once more and seeing that all the girls were still asleep, Gohan then turned his attention back to the diary and, considering it for a moment, decided that he could spare a minute or two for a read.

So, pulling up desk's chair, the teenager sat down, got comfortable and accessed the file, which instantaneously honed in on the opening paragraph.

"_Chapter One,"_ Gohan read, his eyes beginning to pan over the text, _"My name is Sandra. I am a Saiyan warrior from the Planet Vegeta and a former member of Frieza's branch of the Planet Trade Organization. Like the rest of my fellow kin, I was conscripted into the Saiyan Army as a child with the sole purpose of conquering planets in the name of Lord Frieza. The very first planet I helped subjugate sealed my position as a low-level Saiyan and I was immediately put to work as a soldier of our king's army. I was four years old when I was teamed up with Maya; my best friend and comrade."_

"_One day, the two of us were sent on a mission to eliminate the population of a Class C planet in a nearby system. It was to be an easy assignment, where we were expected to encounter little to no resistance. But just as we were making our way across the Gamma Sector, we unexpectedly ended up flying into the rings of an exploding sun, which knocked our pods off course. The blast waves from the supernova damaged our ship's navigation and life support systems, which triggered the emergency stasis units and put us into suspended animation. After several years of drifting through the cosmos, both Maya and I ended up crash landing on an unknown planet in a far off galaxy, well out of reach of the Northern Quadrant."_

Gohan paused for a moment, remembering the story Sandra had told him of how she and Maya had ended up surviving Planet Vegeta's destruction. It'd been an interesting story for him to hear and, knowing that there were many gaps in it that had yet to be explained, promptly returned his attention to the journal.

If it wasn't apparent already, he wanted to find out more about the mysterious girl's life.

"_When I awoke, I quickly tracked down my teammate's pod and rescued her from a marsh. Upon realizing that we were stranded on this planet, outside of radio contact and not knowing where we were, with no possible way of getting off world, we thought that we were done for."_

"_What we didn't know however was that our first day on that hellhole of a rock, would be the start of our brand new lives…"_

XXX

(Twelve Years Ago)

(On a Planet somewhere in Deep Space)

It was midday and, just like every other waking hour on the thriving green world drifting through the outer rim areas of the spiral galaxy, it was swelteringly hot. With temperatures sitting on a level that was close to unbearable for ordinary creatures, it almost seemed impossible that there would be any kind of life living on this planet at all. But with the ludicrous amount of forests and jungles stretching across every open plain and continent on this world, it seemed like the climate here was perfect for whatever organisms and beasts had decided to call this place home.

To them, it was heaven.

But to those that were there purely by accident… let's just say they weren't in the best of moods.

Deep in the heart of one of the endless jungles covering the mountainous terrain, through the labyrinth of trees, each of which grew to roughly the size of a small skyscraper, a low rumbling could be heard echoing through the dense undergrowth. At first the sounds were drowned out by the chorus of insect and bird life serenading the day away, filling the atmosphere with a relaxing chorus. But as the noises grew louder, the orchestra was slowly taken over. A few seconds later, the cause of the disturbance quickly made itself known.

All of a sudden, a tiny silhouette, a person, darted out from behind one of the towering figs, flying through the air in a wide leap before crashing into the clearing below. Almost immediately after the tiny figure leapt out from their hiding spot, the tree behind them was unexpectedly blown apart when an enormous reptile-like monster tore straight through it. The trunk disintegrating in a cloud of twigs, dust and splinters, the rest of the tower toppled to the earth. At the same time, the colossal entity responsible for its collapse continued chasing after the person, who was now blazing a trail of dust across the forest floor.

Panting heavily as she ran, adorned in a damaged one-piece blue spandex suit, white boots, arm guards, and a heavily cracked and barely distinguishable Saiyan battle vest, a five-year-old Sandra sprinted as hard as she could to stay ahead of… whatever monstrosity was now baring down on her. Eyes wide with sweat pouring down her dirt-covered face, the raven haired girl looked behind her in alarm to see more and more trees get knocked aside as the beast thundered after her like a creature from a child's worst nightmare.

Hell, if she hadn't been living on this planet for over a year now, then this would definitely classify as a literal nightmare.

"Damn it! Just leave me alone already, you stupid lizard!" the girl shouted, only to freak out when she saw another fig get utterly annihilated and a rain of debris come plummeting towards her.

Performing a series of acrobatic leaps and dodges, the Saiyan girl with her tail wrapped tightly around her waist sneered before throwing the giant creature behind her a murderous look. After being chased half-way across the countryside for a solid half hour, it was reasonable to suggest that she'd had just about enough of this cat-and-mouse game.

"Alright, you know what…" Springing into the air towards an old fallen trunk, easily the size of a bridge, the girl spun around and landed lightly atop its mossy surface. Cocking back her free hand and taking aim, Sandra gritted her teeth before thrusting her palm forward, unleashing a powerful golden blast towards the approaching monster. "EAT LASER!"

The attack, easily capable of turning an entire country into a smoking crater, shot through the forest towards the fast-moving giant. But just when it seemed like the attack would incinerate the beast completely, it unexpectedly ricocheted off its cranium and shot up into the sky. This did no damage whatsoever and only served to piss the reptile off, which roared loudly as it barreled towards its target.

Sandra's hair bristled in panic. "Oh, fuck me dead." She then turned heel and leapt for it, escaping just in time to avoid the thing from smashing through the trunk.

And so the exciting chase continued, with the path the two participants were taking being marked by a series of trees collapsing one after the other in rapid succession. Watching from above the canopy, you could see the individual trees get swallowed up by the rest of the jungle, with flocks of birds taking flight when their temporary roosts were utterly destroyed. Before long, the high-speed pursuit eventually spilled out into open grassland, which sat on the very precipice of the territory.

Upon breaking out of the undergrowth in a shower of twigs and leaves, and sliding across the field like she was on ice, Sandra was able to look back for but a moment to see exactly what had decided to view her as food.

Bursting out of the jungle a few seconds later, the predator that was hunting the poor Saiyan turned out to be the T-Rex from hell, with an armored head, huge claws, and boney protrusions running up and down its back. Easily the size of a hotel building, but possessing the attitude of a creature a thousand times more aggressive, the enormous dinosaur gave a terrifying roar as it charged towards the Saiyan at a ridiculous speed. Its footsteps shook the ground with every stomp, rattling the entire planet to its core.

Cursing to herself for not being able to lose it, the adolescent Sandra powered up and took flight, avoiding the beast when it dove and snapped its jaws at her. She then attempted to gain some altitude, but just as she was flying up into the clouds the gigantic reptile took aim and, charging a ball of orange energy in its mouth, fired a blast after her.

The attack slammed into the girl's back with a thunderclap, drawing a cry of pain from the Saiyan child and knocking her out of the sky. The energy ball ended up bouncing off of her in a glancing blow, flying into the distance and striking a distant mountain, disintegrating it entirely. Back charred and smoking, Sandra spiraled out of the sky like a downed jet fighter. But just as she was plummeting towards the ground, the winded girl managed to recover from her dive and take flight once again, staying ahead of the kaiju as it continued chasing after her.

Bleeding from the corner of her mouth, the gutsy girl focused on keeping ahead of her quarry, only to balk when she heard a beeping sound coming from her chest. Knowing what it was, the girl reached in, yanked out the scouter with the broken visor, and slapped it onto her ear. "Maya! Do you mind? I'm kind of in the middle of something!"

"_**Sandra! What the hell were you doing running around Halberd territory at this time of day?!"**_

"Look, as much as I would like to stand here and listen to your lecture, I kind of have a much bigger problem to deal with, if you haven't noticed!" the raven haired Saiyan shouted, looking back at the giant dino she was steadily pulling away from.

Despite how fast she was flying, this mutated spawn of Godzilla and the Flash was still able to keep up with her step for step.

The girl's voice on the other end of the scouter scoffed angrily, _**"Oh-ho. And whose fault is that, may I ask?"**_

"Semantics, Maya! Now are you going to help me out or not?"

"_**Considering what you're up against, I kind of have to! You're messing with a predator with a power level of over three hundred thousand. It's going to take a hell of a lot more than a single ki blast to take it down."**_

"Three hundred thousand?" Sandra repeated. Glancing over her shoulder to see that she'd finally gained some distance from the beast, the girl smirked and nodded confidently. "Sounds like a challenge!"

As usual, her friend did not like the tone of her response. _**"Hey! Don't do anything stupid!"**_

"Pft. When have I ever done something like that?"

"_**Uhh… try… for the last six months!"**_

Sandra grinned teasingly, despite the fact her partner and best friend was nowhere in sight. "And how often have my idiotic stunts never worked? Geez. Have a little more faith in me, Maya."

"_**Look, just be careful this time, alright? The last thing I want to do is drag your eviscerated carcass back to the cave in buckets,"**_ Maya replied, her voice laced with a hint of concern as she readied herself for action. From whatever vantage point she'd assumed on that part of the planet, she could see everything that was going on out on the wide open fields. _**"Now get ready. I'll distract it while you come around and take it from the side."**_

"Got it," Sandra replied, hitting the accelerator and rocketing forward at an even faster rate.

Noticing its prey was getting away, the dinosaur growled and opened its mouth. Charging another sphere of orange energy, it prepared to lob a second blast at its target in hopes of knocking her down, until a flash of light from the side caught its attention. When its gaze shifted towards a distant hill, it suddenly saw several golden spheres fly out from behind the distant ridge and slam into its side. The attacks exploded one after the other with concussive force, sending the beast skidding across the floor, digging two trenches into the ground with its feet.

Flesh seared and back smoldering, the dinosaur gave a throaty growl and focused its ire on the horizon where the attack had come from. It was there it spotted a second person appear at the top of the hill. Adorned in black spandex shirt and shorts, with an incredibly damaged Saiyan battle vest designed with brown pauldrons, Maya made her presence known with a swish of her tail and a quick burst of ki.

Her long brown hair tied into a high ponytail and her green, noticeably cracked scouter sitting comfortably on her left ear, the five-year-old Saiyan girl huffed and cocked her hand back. "Right here, you overgrown dathcar!"

Snarling menacingly, the colossal T-Rex gave another infuriated roar and slammed its foot into the earth. Energy once again beginning to gather inside its fang-lined maw, the enraged beast caused a fierce wind to pick up and the ground to vibrate across the entire plain, as the amount of power it was generating flew off the scale. The sight of the growing mass of energy and the numbers flickering across her damaged visor drew a panicked look from Maya, who then recoiled when she saw the sphere of ki gain size and stability.

She didn't need a second set of eyes to know that it was aiming its next attack directly at her.

"Great," the girl hissed, taking a defensive stance.

The instant the Saiyan's legs loaded, the enraged reptile held its head back and reeled forward. With a deafening howl, an enormous blast capable of incinerating an entire moon exploded out of its mouth and rocketed towards Maya like a comet. Having the right mind to leap out of the way, the dark-skinned Saiyan managed to dodge just in time to see the enormous beam tear past her and wipe out an entire range of mountains several miles behind her.

From orbit, the attack could be seen traveling across the continent, carving a trench across the planet's surface before eventually striking a distant patch of jungle. The blast went off in a geyser-like explosion the size of a thermonuclear blast, which parted the clouds and set fire to the sky.

Tumbling down the hill following her evasive maneuver, Maya ended up sliding on her backside to the very bottom, where she flopped down on the hill with a gasp. Panting heavily, the girl shook her head in disbelief and stared up into the clouds.

"Okay… that was terrifying…"

After watching its attack go off in the distance, the annoyed T-Rex made a low gurgling sound in irritation. It was only when it sensed the telltale ping of an approaching threat that it tore its eyes away from the burning horizon and towards its blind spot. There, it quickly spotted the speck that was its previous target charging towards it in the form of a blue bolt of energy.

Bellowing in rage, the fully powered-up Sandra braced herself and, traveling several times faster than light, shoulder-tackled the dinosaur in the side. A loud crack rang out when she caved in its ribs, drawing a howl of pain from the beast before knocking it off its feet and sending it bouncing across the open field. It eventually rolled to a stop in a dusty crater three miles away, allowing its tiny attacker to leap back through the air, arms and legs tucked together into a roll, before she landed on the open lowland a safe distance away.

Huffing, Sandra gritted her teeth and took her stance, ignoring the throbbing pain in her back and shoulder. "Come on, big guy! Let's finish this!"

The cloud of dust from the lizard's landing soon settled. When it did, the shaken and winded T-Rex rose up from the crater and set its sights on the one responsible for blindsiding it. A growl soon left it when it spotted its tiny target, which took a step back and clenched her fists the moment she saw its blood red eyes fix upon her.

Unable to contain its rage, the beast roared one last time and leapt out of the hole. Its feet crashing into the earth, it then began sprinting towards its quarry like a bull, head low and mouth wide open to swallow her whole. That was all the reaction Sandra needed to rev her engine and hit the gas.

With a battle cry of her own, the girl's blue aura exploded around her while her right fist ignited. Energy swirling around her arm in the form of orange flames, the aura soon compressed into a hot sheath, giving her limb the appearance of a hot poker. As soon as her fist was primed and readied, the Saiyan got into a runner's start and dashed forward in a blur.

The girl rocketed towards the dinosaur like a jet, both aliens giving it all they got as they left a trail of dust hanging in the air behind them. In a matter of seconds, the two of them were in range, and as soon as they could feel the other's breath on their face, they struck.

A flash of light filled the air followed instantly by a thunderclap when the pair collided in the center of the valley. The impact of their blows intercepting each other was so violent and so great that it split the ground and punched a massive crater into the area where they met. In that same instance, the two attackers passed one another, Sandra's aura dissipating while the enraged reptile's tail whipped through the air.

Neck clearly broken due to its head being twisted to face the other way, the stunned dinosaur stumbled forward several steps before crashing into the ground, where it tumbled several hundred meters before stopping at the very edge of the field. Sandra meanwhile crashed to the ground, bouncing several times like a ragdoll and grunting painfully with each impact, before eventually rolling to a stop half a kilometer later.

When the dust settled from the exchange, the chase was over.

While the T-Rex lay in a dead, crumpled heap at the base of one of the enormous trees, sprawled out in the valley in a crater of her own, the badly wounded Sandra caught her breath from the effort of her attack. Breathing raggedly from pushing herself to such an extent and feeling a dull numbness flood through her, the girl coughed several times before grinning in success.

Despite the fact that she had a massive gash in her side and was now bleeding out over the ground, the Saiyan girl still had the awareness to acknowledge her victory, and did so in spirited fashion.

"Tag. I win," the girl chuckled before coughing once again.

Hearing a pair of feet touchdown alongside her, the girl cracked open an eye to see her concerned colleague kneeling directly beside her and looking her over.

Vision blurry, the raven haired Saiyan grinned up at her friend. "Did you see that, Maya? How many times did he bounce? Tell me."

Sighing in annoyance, the long haired Saiyan shot a glare at her obviously wounded partner, "Damn it, Sandra. What the hell were you thinking out there?"

"Well, I was thinking about getting us something to eat, so I decided to go for a little stroll across the country. Then I ran into this guy on the way back and thought that I would bring him home for dinner," the girl exclaimed, chuckling a couple of times before choking up blood. Gasping for air following her painful rasps, the young Saiyan looked at her friend with a smile, "Seriously though, I'm kind of dying here…"

"Serves you right for thinking you can take an angry male Halberd all by yourself," Maya replied, bringing her friend's left hand around to press against the wound above her hip. "Here. Keep pressure on it." She then slung the bag she had over her shoulder and opened it up on the grass next to her, where she proceeded to rummage through its contents.

Sandra shook her head, "It wasn't my fault. The animals and predators on this planet can sense you no matter where you try to hide. Remember… we found that out on day one."

And it was a fact that has been baffling them ever since.

Ignoring her friend's attempt to excuse her moment of carelessness, Maya then pulled out a collection of purple leaves from the compartment, each one possessing glowing orange veins. After gathering together about three of them to form into a single sheet, rubbing them down to make sure they stuck, she then turned her attention back to her companion, whom she could see was struggling to stay awake. "I hope you learned something from all this."

"I sure did," the raven haired girl nodded assuredly, "Never taunt an adult Halberd by mooning at it. That just pisses it off even more than calling it names-"

"Sandra…"

"-and they have really sharp teeth too. Gotta watch out for those slicers next time," she added while point at the grievous wound in her side.

"Sandra," Maya spoke again with intent, causing her friend to grin.

"Hey… at least when I wake up, I'll be a lot stronger than I was before," Sandra wheezed, the look in her eyes showing how alive and eager she actually was. "We really have to thank our Saiyan genetics for that."

Rolling her eyes, Maya then shuffled closer, "Whatever, you crazy nut. Now clench up. This is gonna sting a little." Upon giving her warning, she then flattened up the leaves and lined it up with the crescent moon gash in her friend's waist.

Realizing the treatment that was to come, Sandra cringed. "Oh goody."

Upon seeing her friend tense up, indicating that she was ready for her punishment, Maya took a deep and slowly pressed the leaves into her side. Almost immediately after pushing the foliage into the gash, the veins in the leaves started to glow brightly, smoke began to rise from the point of contact, and a loud hissing sound rang out across the area.

The instant the natural bandages were applied, Sandra's entire body seized up and, after trying to hold it in, the girl gave a scream of agony as her wound was sealed shut and the chemicals from the plant disinfected it.

Seconds later, her entire world went black…

(TO BE CONTINUED)

* * *

Author's Note: Hello all. This is a little spin-off I decided to write about one of the characters in my story, _**Dragonball Z: Legacies**_. Since they are two of my favorite characters, and will become two of the main members of the Z-fighters, I'm now writing a story of their own detailing their history.

As you probably know, I have a lot of original characters and all of them have stories of their own. Sandra's and Maya's is probably my favorite. Obviously a lot of crap has already happened to them and they've gotten stronger because of it, so let's see what other adventures are lying in store for them.

Hope you all look forward to some more.

Power levels:

Sandra - 335,000

Maya – 325,000

Halberd – 320,000

**Other:** (For comparisons sake)

Frieza (1st Form) – 530,000

Captain Ginyu – 120,000

Recoome – 40,000


	2. Predator and Prey

**Author's Note:** Hello all. I'd just like to start this chapter with a couple of questions and a short review.

Firstly, the questions: **Has anyone watched the series of **_**One-Punch Man**_** and if so, what do you think of it?** Because I'm going to be completely honest with you all… it's F %KING AWESOME!

Seriously, I have not been so blown away by an anime series since watching _Baccano_ and _Cowboy Bebop_ for the first time which, based on viewer ratings and reviews, are arguably two of the greatest anime ever created.

Basically what _One-Punch Man_ equates to is a full-blown satire on the entire shounen and Superhero genre, where it takes all the elements of modern-day shounen anime like _One Piece, Bleach, DBZ, Toriko_, and _Naruto_ (and to a much lesser extent DC and Marvel), and presents it in all of its clear-cut, unadulterated glory, in a "no-nonsense" and surprisingly thought-provoking anime.

Unlike _Naruto_ and the reboot of _Dragonball Z_, the show doesn't pretend to be something it's not. It's brutally honest with the story it's presenting and doesn't lose itself through over-the-top exposition, twenty-episode long battles, or long-winded monologues. It just gives you the ideas it's presenting, takes a bat to the concept of Superheroes, and beats the ever-living shit out of it.

Like for example, in the first couple of episodes there is this heavily fortified building the heroes have to infiltrate. Instead of going about it in the roundabout and retarded way like Goku, Gohan and Vegeta did in Babidi's ship, where they had to fight through all of these levels in the most inconvenient way imaginable; Genos simply holds his hands out and blows it the fuck up. I just laughed at how simple that problem was solved with a little bit of landscape reducing destruction (and it hits that concept squarely on the nose, showing how stupid a system like that is when you have characters that can literally level countries, cities and, in Saitama's case, planets).

I especially enjoy the hilarious and unique parallels the author of _One Punch Man_ presents in his story, no matter how subtle or in-your-face they actually are. There's a ninja in there named _**Sonic**_, who is totally an ostentatious parody of Sasuke Uchiha, whom Saitama nut-sacks in the fourth episode in the most satisfying way possible. If there was ever a time anyone wanted to see Sasuke get his balls punched in by the main character, _that_ right there was my dream unfolding right before my very eyes. You also (fortunately or unfortunately, however you want to put it) have a blatant reference to all magical girl anime in the form of _**Puri Puri Prisoner**_, whose Sailor Moon-meets-Baki the Grappler portrayal of his character would be amazing if, and I quote, 'the show wasn't equating his flamboyant gayness with flagrant sexual assault.' Not to mention you have Aquaman's long-lost, twice-removed twin brother in the form of the _**Deep Sea King**_, who looks like he's on vacation from his tenure as a _One Piece_ villain to terrorize the world of _One-Punch Man_ instead (seriously, I never tire of these viewer quotes and in-show references. They freaking own the page).

While the creators of _Dragonball Z_ are going to great lengths to one-up DC and all of its shounen competitors with its ridiculous color pallet, childish content and senseless character power levels, as well as simultaneously sacrificing all the dark edges and themes it once had in the Saiyan and Android Sagas (holy shit, I just noticed even the gratuitous violence and tension in DBZ has been substituted with scenes of Whis eating cake), _One-Punch Man_ instead combines pop culture humor with a balanced mix of satire and seriousness, without comprising its artistic integrity or its overall aesthetic appeal. What's more, the fight scenes are bloody epic.

The only reason I haven't written a fanfiction of _One-Punch Man_ yet is simple: I find it difficult to write a fanfiction on a work of pure satire that is pretty much flawless in every way, since anything I can possibly contribute to the world would be beaten down by Saitama with one punch. I also respect the show too much to write any parodies about it, asI believe it wouldn't only compromise my viewing pleasure of the show, it would also be doing the original author injustice, since he hasn't fucked up on the story yet or phoned it in. He also pretty much has all the bases covered, right down to internet trolls, corporate exploitation, and naysayers (hilariously enough)

Not to mention it's fun to write DBZ fanfiction.

Anyhow, with that being said, anyone who hasn't seen _One-Punch Man_ yet, go watch _One-Punch Man_. I can't stress that enough.

* * *

**Dragonball Z**

**Resurgence**

_Predator and Prey_

(That night)

Groaning as she felt the warmth of the nearby fireplace licking at the side of her face, Sandra's face twitched ever so slightly as she sat against the cave wall, assumed in a meditative position with her eyes tightly shut. Having remained in that same position since the sun had set over the horizon, the five-year-old Saiyan kept her mind open and devoid of any and all intrusive thoughts that could potentially deter her progress. From the beads of sweat trickling down the sides of her head and cheeks, it was obvious that she was working hard in pushing past whatever barriers were standing in her way.

Her teammate, who was kneeling across from her on the other side of the fire pit, stopped poking at the pile of burning sticks and cinders long enough to address her friend's troubled expression. "You've been sitting there for over three hours now. What in the world are you doing?"

The raven haired Saiyan, her armored vest long gone and bandages made from foliage wrapped firmly around her waist where she'd recently received a thorough patch job, scrunched her brow and tilted her head ever so slightly. "I think I know the reason why all the animals on this planet are able to track us so easily."

A raised eyebrow from her teammate quickly followed that declaration, "How?"

"They're able to sense our energy," Sandra answered, turning her head the other way as she continued focusing on what she was doing. "Since the creatures living here are so much stronger than anyone or anything we've ever encountered before, they must've developed dozens of different ways to hunt and kill their prey. Firing blasts and being able to feel the presences of other predators may just be a couple of those things."

"Hm." The dark-skinned girl then gave it a moment of thought. "That explains why we've been having such a hard time catching stuff to eat and why all the monsters on this godforsaken rock are hunting us," Maya remarked, unable to hide the frustration or concern from her face. "Since we're two of the strongest things for miles, we're like bloody magnets for these animals."

For the past however number of months the two youngsters had already been here, the pair of gutsy and courageous Saiyans had had plenty of time to experiment with their fighting skills and survival abilities. Working in tandem, the pair of intrepid explorers had been able to set traps, chase animals through the jungles, and hunt them down on the open fields using strategies that catered towards their respective strengths. But over that same period of time, both Sandra and Maya had noticed how difficult it was for them to actually succeed in catching even the smallest of critters. In fact, the task of tracking the various creatures that inhabited the forests and prairies of this prehistoric world was far more troublesome than they actually expected it to be. No matter what they tried, standing down wind, hiding in the shadows, using the trees, covering themselves in mud, as well as using superior speed and power, the animals knew exactly where they were and where they were coming from every single time.

It was a problem that'd hampered them for as long as they could remember. However, thanks to Sandra's unfortunate encounter with their enormous, highly territorial friend, they were finally able to solve the mystery as to why they were experiencing such hardships.

With that in mind, Maya turned to her partner with an inquisitive expression in play, "So you're learning how to sense energy as well?"

Sandra nodded, "Uh-huh."

"And how's that working out for you?" the brown haired girl asked.

"It's getting there. The trick is to reach out for foreign presences that aren't your own, while at the same time using your own energy as a ground anchor. I can feel a whole lot of stuff around me now… even the flock of birds sleeping in the tree next to our cave," the Saiyan replied. She then pointed towards the exit, surprising her intently listening teammate, who proceeded to double-check the girl's claim using the one remaining scouter in their possession.

When several signals appeared across her cracked visor along with a series of small numbers, Maya raised an eyebrow in amazement, "Wow."

Sandra smiled as she lowered her arm and continued her meditation. "This way we won't have to rely on technology to chase down our targets anymore. Being able to sense energy using only our minds is a lot more effective. Not to mention it won't make as much noise while we're hiding." The raven haired child then opened her eyes and glanced across at her friend, who she saw had removed her device to stare at it apprehensively. "By the way, you might want to lower your energy a little bit, Maya. It's sitting so high right now that if I was to put out the fire you'd practically be glowing."

Balking, the brown haired girl shut her eyes and concentrated as best as she could. Sweat appearing along her brow, the girl knelt there quietly for several seconds in silence, before then looking back up at her friend. "How's that?"

Nodding in acknowledgement, the young Saiyan shut her eyes once more and dipped her head. "Good."

With the issue averted, Maya then set her stick to the side and got comfortable. Doing as her partner, the warrior in the black spandex shorts and top planted her posterior on the ground and laid her hands upon her lap Indian style. She then proceeded to watch the fire slowly cook their meal, which turned out to be a couple of slabs of leg meat from the adult Halberd they'd killed and a handful of small critters they'd managed to catch in the woods near their temporary home.

"I should start learning how to sense energy as well," Maya whispered, setting her scouter down alongside her gloves, boots and ruined battle armor. Reaching up, she then undid her ponytail and let her hair down, which gave her a more feminine and gentle appearance. "We won't get any stronger if we continue relying on such second-rate sensory equipment. It's a handicap that will only serve to slow us down."

Sandra chuckled. "Glad to see I'm not the only one who thinks so," the Saiyan with the short bob-cut hair stated to her five-year-old compatriot.

"If we're going to survive out here in this part of the universe, then we're going to need to adapt to our surroundings as quickly as we can," the level-headed one informed, raising a hand to flex her fingers in front of the fire. While gazing down at her palm, Maya frowned deeply. "_This_… this here is a good start."

Sandra snorted as she continued her meditation, "Now you're starting to sound like a poet. Feeling a tad bit sentimental, Maya?"

"For the gunknarts we're about to devour in a few short minutes?" the brown-skinned girl asked with an amused grin, at the same time gesturing towards the six weasel-like mammals roasting over the fire. "Not really. Honestly, I'm more concerned about us and how we're going to make it on this planet. With so many monsters skulking around out there in the darkness that want nothing more than to hunt and eat anything that moves, it's a miracle we've been able to stay alive for as long as we have."

"Come on. It's not _that_ bad," the raven haired girl responded, cracking open an eye to look upon the worried mug of her concerned partner. "There's plenty of food and water for us to eat and drink, and there are more than enough open spaces to train. Not to mention there aren't any officers or soldiers to boss us around. If it weren't for the toxic gas clouds in the highlands and the deadly predators lurking through the forests, this place is practically paradise…" She then glanced to the side thoughtfully, "Or it will be in the next couple of months when we become the strongest creatures on this rock."

Maya chuckled at her friend's optimism and shook her head, "Be serious, Sandra. Don't you want to get back home to your people… to your family?"

"You want the truth?" the girl asked, narrowing her eyes a little. After pausing for a moment to allow her friend to tune in, the raven haired child lowered her head and sighed, "Not really. Back on Vegeta, I was constantly picked on by the stronger kids and ordered around at home by my father, the latter of whom constantly lectured me about being such a weakling. Though I do miss my mother and my cousin, I don't miss the planet or the people at all. So _no_… I don't want to go back." When she saw Maya's expression falter, Sandra nodded to her, "What about you?"

Having to think about it for a moment, the long haired girl sighed and, bringing her knees up to her chest, rested her head down upon them, "I don't have anything to go back to. No parents. No siblings. Nothing. All I have is _you_." She said this with a small smile on her face and a warm gaze fixated upon her friend, who acknowledged her response with one of her own. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to get off this planet and go someplace else. There's a big universe out there… and I want to see what it's like."

It was a dream that they both craved. If they wanted to find out anything about the region of space they'd wound up in, they needed to find a planet with a civilization and a port. That way they could get an idea of their exact location and, if they wanted to, find a transport that could take them home.

Rolling her eyes, Sandra then held up a hand suggestively, "Well, unless a ship lands here in the next couple of days to pick up some… acidic berries or something, I just don't see that happening." Relaxing back into a meditative position with her eyes closed, the raven haired warrior continued to speak with an amused tone in her voice. "Let's just be patient. I'm sure somebody will find us eventually."

"Hopefully it'll be somebody who doesn't want to have us for breakfast," Maya concluded, earning an approving murmur from her friend.

As the two of them sat in front of the flames and enjoyed the silence of their makeshift home, Sandra's eyes suddenly flew open in alarm, a split second before she stood up. Her movements alerted the other Saiyan girl to danger, who looked up to see her teammate glaring towards the cave entrance to their right.

The raven haired child quickly pointed at her. "Put the fire out," she hissed.

Not needing to be told twice, Maya promptly did as she was instructed and threw a pile of nearby dirt and leaves on top of it. Extinguishing the flames, the two girls then rushed towards the exit and crouched down behind the boulders sitting inside the archway. Both children stuck to the shadows, their eyes glued onto the darkness of the jungle lying several yards in front of them, which they could see under the light of the two crescent moons orbiting around the planet and reflected the sun's light upon it.

It wasn't like they couldn't see already. Unlike most other forests, this one became luminescent at night. This meant that every leaf, every branch, every shrub, and every twig became visible in the pitch black wilderness.

Scoping out the landscape, the spiky haired Saiyan quickly glanced across at her teammate. "What is it?" Maya asked in a hushed tone.

Narrowing her eyes on the woods sweeping the landscape, the raven haired girl bit her teeth, "Raptors."

"How many?"

"Two dozen… they're heading this way…"

Almost as soon as the pair ceased whispering, the two youngsters suddenly noticed a swarm of red eyes darting across the jungle two dozen yards ahead of them. At first appearing as nothing more than a collection of tiny glowing beads in the night air, both Sandra and Maya watched on silently as the owners zipped through the undergrowth at terrifying speeds, their forms flickering in and out of the light of the surrounding plant life. It wasn't long before one of shadows, the leader, leapt into view atop one of the canopy's low hanging branches and stopped to survey the area.

The creature took the form of a large, skinny, nine-foot tall reptile with a canine-like body, a long boney tail, a dragon-shaped head, and a long, curvy spine with spikes protruding from its back. The skeletal creature crouched low against the branch it was perched on, its head snapping from side-to-side, watching as its compatriots sprinted through the scrub below.

Against the brilliant glow of the moons and the radiance of the forest surrounding it, the lanky creature barked and howled in a terrifying manner, its nightly crow sounding more like a shriek than anything else. Its vocals were so scary in fact that the two Saiyan children froze when they thought they saw the beast look in their direction. Fortunately for them, they then saw it look away and, after taking a few deep breaths, took off with the rest of its pack.

Upon seeing the swarm of red eyes and shadows leave, Sandra and Maya breathed two heavy sighs of relief.

They remembered all too well what their last encounter with those things was like and, replaying the memories of that battle out in their minds, it had not been a good night.

"We need to get off this planet," Maya groaned, with not an ounce of hesitation in her voice.

And for once, her friend completely agreed with her.

OOO

(Four weeks later)

Unfortunately for the two Saiyan children stranded on Pandora's twin sister, getting off world didn't seem like something that would be happening to them anytime soon. Since they were so far off the grid and away from any known civilization, the odds of someone coming across their planet and rescuing them were slim. The only way they could possibly try to reach someone was to use the communication devices on their person. However, with both their pods out of action and their scouters damaged beyond repair, the latter of which could now only function on short-range frequencies, any chance of calling for help was effectively nullified.

Despite this little crisis, their extended solitude on the planet did give the two girls the perfect opportunity to stretch their legs and further test their survival skills.

In the time following her friend's ill-timed run-in with the vicious meat eater, Maya had been able to practice the same ki reading ability that Sandra had discovered and, though it took her a couple of days, was able to master it just as her friend had. Despite the fact that she was a little bit ticked off from not being able to get it down as fast as her partner, she was still satisfied with the results. Now she could hunt down their food without having to rely on her damaged scouter anymore.

Their gear was starting to fall apart anyway. The only thing that'd remained mostly intact since their crash landing on this planet months ago was their extra-durable spandex… and even that stuff was starting to show its age in the untamed wilderness. It really was like the four seasons had taken a sledgehammer to the two children, where not only were the two of them growing, but things were also starting to fall to pieces.

The following month went by at the usual rate; nothing big, nothing exciting, just the usual hunting and gathering schedule they've been following since they became acclimated to their environment. In between their scavenging rounds, the pair would also engage in several good-natured sparring sessions whenever they weren't near any big predators or raptor packs. Tasks like this were made extremely difficult for them, since both girls were constantly on edge keeping an eye open for any giant dinosaurs hunting across the grasslands or prowling through the forests. However, despite this glaring hitch in their program, the two of them were still able to get a decent workout in before retiring for the evening.

Between honing their skills together, hunting and surviving, the duo's days on the planet remained relatively unchanged.

That was until one morning Sandra decided to go for a little run for some fruit that they could have for breakfast. Leaving Maya to watch over the cave in her absence, the raven haired child dashed through the jungle, switching places from ground to canopy, and mixing up the run with as much harrowing excitement as she could find. The undergrowth was like a playground for her and, showcasing some very impressive ninja and Tarzan-inspired moves, the Saiyan in the blue spandex suit and broken armored vest swung through the trees at breakneck speed.

Shortly after her trip from the cave, the raven haired youngster soon arrived at the clearing where the fruit she and Maya picked grew. The young warrior beamed brightly at the multiple groves scattered throughout the area and, with an improvised bag of vines and leaves in hand, she jumped down to begin her foraging. The vicinity soon saw the energetic youngster clambering up and down tree after tree, picking every single herb, fruit and fungus that would offer a nourishing meal and add to an excellent stew for dinner later that day.

Humming a random tune as she plucked some berries from a bush and tossed them into her bag, the youngster drew closer and closer to fulfilling her quota for the day. However, just as she was in the process of topping up her carrier, Sandra suddenly stopped and looked up. Ears twitching ever so slightly, the raven haired child stared ahead of her in silence for a moment, before her gaze snapped over her shoulder.

"What the…?"

She sensed something coming.

Something big.

A low rumble in the distance, reminiscent to the sound of thunder, had Sandra frown deeply as she focused all of her senses on the source of the anomaly. Deciding to investigate, the Saiyan child closed up her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and leapt into the trees in a blur of movement. Using the same speed she normally used when evading predators, yet also being careful to hold onto her basket of treats, the raven haired child sprang through the trees as a silhouette against the rays of sunlight breaking through the trees.

Ignoring the little animals she startled out of their hiding places and passing a family of reptilian monkeys, the youngster made good headway towards the furthest parts of the jungle. On the way there, Sandra heard the sounds of rumbling growing louder and louder the closer she got. When she noticed the forest starting to thin, the girl slowed her approach, before eventually stopping at the edge of the forest. Being sure to conceal herself behind the brush of the canopy, the young Saiyan perched herself on the middle-most branch and, with her eyes narrowed, focused her gaze on the open fields.

What she saw had her eyes widen in disbelief.

The sounds of thunder and drumming she could hear echoing in the distance weren't the noises of an approaching dinosaur or natural disaster. Far from it. The sounds were actually originating from an oncoming spaceship, which had just finished breaking through the planet's atmosphere and was right now making its final approach of the center of the grassy valley, which covered a significant portion of the countryside.

Watching the craft hook downwards from the clouds and fire up its landing jets, the vehicle rocked gently from side to side as it slowed its descent, moments before making landfall in the middle of the valley, just a kilometer away from the jungle. The roar of its engines died down with a loud hum, which coincided with the dissipating cloud of dust that bellowed out from the ship's touchdown.

When the smoke eventually faded, Sandra was able to get a good look at the alien craft.

It was a large ship, big enough to passenger and transport several people quickly over long distances. Based on its size and unique design, it had the characteristics of both a small freighter and a middle-class patrol craft, which would've been ideal for blockade runs. The vessel had all sorts of assets attached to it, including: two massive engines on the back for sudden bursts of speed, maneuvering thrusters along the undercarriage, two heavy laser cannons on the front alongside a torpedo launcher, two blaster turrets at the rear, and an ion-cannon fitted to the wing. Unlike other ships, this long, rectangular vessel with a downward slopping top leading to the front, only had a single wing on the left-hand side attached to a stabilizing shaft, which was where the door was also located for easy disembarking.

Overall, the vessel was a heavily armed war machine with a forest green paintjob and what looked like an arrow as its insignia slapped across its hull.

The child Saiyan hiding in the tree raised an eyebrow when she finished her inspection of the craft, "This looks promising."

Despite being incredibly impressed by the ship's design, all Sandra could think as she listened to the ship power down was why it was here in the first place. Obviously the aliens weren't here to fuel up or deliver a package, so it had to be something of a more recreational nature. But what viable reason could a fully armored warship have for landing in such a desolate, unforgiving landscape surrounded by creatures more powerful than all the soldiers in Frieza's army combined?

Before the stealthy Sandra could figure out the answer, she suddenly saw the main door on the ship open and a handful of figures spill out onto the grass.

The first to appear were two large, dog-like creatures, resembling a fusion between a skin and a greyhound. Large, skinny, sleek, covered in large scales, with glaring red eyes and razor sharp teeth lining their drooling mouths, the two fearsome looking monstrosities snarled before bounding out onto the field, where they proceeded to sniff around. After giving a couple loud, fox-like barks, the pair of animals was shortly joined by a large, humanoid alien, who edged his way out of the ship's door and onto its solitary wing.

His feet making a loud clunking noise with every step, the individual straightened up under the light of the yellow sun and took a deep breath. Sandra literally bulked when she saw what the person looked like and what he was wearing.

Sporting a large frame comparable to Burter of the _Ginyu Force_, he was a physically fit and muscular alien with a humanoid figure and blue skin covered by black, tactical armor with a grey camouflage pattern, elbow and shoulder pads, and brown belts and bandoleers carrying all sorts of trinkets crisscrossing his body. Aside from having an overall military appearance, the man was also wearing a thick, armored poncho with a hood, which had traditional red and white markings painted all over it, and a gas mask hanging from the neck. Furthermore, what made the man look even more intimidating, aside from the Solid Snake-style suit he was decked out in, the warrior was also wearing a skull for a mask, which probably came from a member of his own race. This much was obvious, since the figure had four, spider-like eyes and sharp cheek bones on a noticeably thin face.

The guy was practically a hunter from an animal's worst nightmare.

Rounding out his appearance, the man was also armed with combat knives, one hanging visible from his side and another on his shoulder, a revolver-looking side arm, and a massive rifle hanging behind a radio antenna poking out of the little box beside his neck.

Adjusting the poncho's neckline, the blue alien placed his fingers to his mouth and whistled, calling his two dogs over. The lizard-hounds bounded over to him and stood before their master with their tails wagging eagerly. The man knelt down in front of them and rubbed the pair of dogs on their heads, before reaching back with one of his gloved hands and pulling out two chunks of meat. He then held them up high, watching the hounds lean back eagerly. When he tossed the meat, the two animals rushed out and caught them, where they then proceeded to fight over a third piece that he threw to them with his other hand.

The moment the man sent the dogs back out, he was quickly joined on the wing of his ship by a second man. Standing about two feet taller than the hunter, as he practically had to duck under the door to avoid hitting his head, the person was a boney, topless green alien with two horns growing from his head, with the left one sliced off, wearing a pair of cybernetic goggles, a respirator over a pair of mandibles, and a set of brown pants and boots, the former of which was held up by a loaded bandoleer. Furthermore, aside from having mechanical parts jacked into the entire right side of his body and a tube leading from his respirator and into his back, the tall alien also had a massive mechanical, right arm with two massive blades for a hand, both of which were cut to resemble a crab's claw.

Between the two alien figures standing out in the open, Sandra didn't know which one was more terrifying. However, based on appearances alone, she guessed that it was the blue guy with the massive sling rifle on his back that was the boss.

The evidence to this fact came a few seconds after the second alien appeared.

"The boys say that the skiff's loaded and they're ready to go," the green alien spoke, his voice croaky and robotic thanks to the respirator covering his mouth. "Should I have the twins take the old girl out for a spin, boss?"

The blue alien with the four red eyes smirked and tugged at the top of his hood, "Sure. Since they're so eager… tell them to load up the M-134 Phase Cannon and three extra packs of ammo. We've got a long day ahead of us and considering the amount of power the animals on this planet are emitting, we're going to need all the ammunition we can carry."

The green hunter chuckled while watching his employer and partner survey the grassy landscape, "You've had your sights set on this dirtball for quite some time now. Is there any creature in particular that you're looking for, Talon?"

Glancing over his shoulder, the blue alien with the skull mask grinned broadly, "Do you even need to ask? The answer's the same one I give you on every world that we visit." He then reached up and tapped the brim of his visor, "The _king_, my friend; the animal that sits as the greatest and most feared predator at the top of the food chain: the _Alpha_ and the _Omega_. That's the animal that I'm most eager to find and get my hands on."

In response to his boss's response, Krait laughed, "I assume you intend to wrestle it into submission?"

"It's like my father used to say to me," the blue alien remarked, leaning down to ruffle one of his pet dogs on the head when they came up to him to give his leg an affectionate nuzzle. "It's not the killing or the eventual confrontation with your quarry that makes the sport fun… it's the thrill of the hunt." He then raised his fist and clenched it tightly, showing how excited he was to get started. "Nothing can compare to the rush you get when you're stalking a dangerous animal… a beast that is capable of tearing you limb from limb, and devouring you without a second thought. In a kill or be-killed world… only the smartest, the strongest, and the most cunning animals survive. It is this baser instinct that exists in all things, the will to survive and the desperation to keep on living, which fuels us and makes us fight harder than ever to hold on. There isn't a feeling in the world that can match the joy you receive when you've managed to overcome the impossible and snuff out a life that is not your own."

Shrugging, Krait, his big mechanical arm whirring with his motions, then turned to head back into the ship, "I'd hate to be the animal that challenges you to a fight." He then proceeded to duck back into the ship.

However, just before he could do so, both aliens' gazes suddenly snapped up when they picked up something on the wind. This was immediately followed by two simultaneous barks from the pair of dogs standing out on the grass beside the ship, both of which were now glaring towards the woods with their teeth gnashed and shoulders pulled back, indicating approaching danger. Talon and Krait turned their gazes in the direction of the problem as well, which they began honing in on with their senses.

With a gasp of her own, the carefully hidden Sandra looked off to the side when low tremors suddenly began to shake her tree. Coming in one after the other, the Saiyan girl knew that something enormous was headed her way and, when she reached out with her ki reading ability to find out what it was, the feedback she got caused a cold chill to run up her spine.

She was only grateful that the thing on the opposite end of the line wasn't targeting her.

Seconds after the low rumbling filled the area, the trees further down the forest suddenly exploded outwards and, with a bellowing roar, two Halberds, both smaller than the one that'd attacked Sandra a month earlier, came charging out of the woods in a rage. Roaring as they barreled across the grasslands, the twenty-foot tall dinosaurs thundered towards the recently landed spacecraft at a terrifying speed, startling Krait and causing the two lizard-hounds to take a step back.

Talon on the other hand, upon seeing the pair of T-Rex-like creatures burst out of the jungle, merely cracked a smile and hopped off of the ship's wing. As he strolled out onto the grass, both his second in command and a couple of the other mercenaries that'd traveled with him to this planet, stepped out of the ship to watch the commotion unfold.

"Oh my. Now what have we got here?" Talon chirped in a sinister tone of voice, stopping beside his angry hounds and holding his ground. When he saw the two titanic dinosaurs skid to a stop about several hundred meters away and snarl in his direction, the blue alien with the skull on his face rolled his shoulder and loosened up his neck. "Looks like I just found my first catch of the day." Without a second thought, he then reached over his shoulder and grabbed his rifle.

Almost immediately, one of the two Rexes threw its head forward and, opening its mouth, fired a powerful purple blast in the form of a raging fireball towards the man. The attack rocketed towards the hunter like a missile. However, just when it seemed like it was going to hit, the hunter effortlessly side-stepped it while his dogs leapt out of the way.

Talon's movement was flawless and graceful, almost unnatural for a man of his build. When the attack detonated against a mountain several kilometers over his shoulder, without even looking at it, the alien gave a condescending laugh of amusement.

"Heh-ho. Now that's just precious," Talon exclaimed, before slinging forward his rifle and yanking back on the cocking lever. The weapon, which bore a striking resemblance to a Barrett M82, only with a more futuristic edge to it, hummed to life as he adjusted his grip on its handles. When he heard the two dinosaurs' growl and saw them kick the ground in a fearsome territorial display, he then gave a cocky, upward nod, "Come on, boys. Give me your best shot."

With a roar, the Halberd that'd shot at him charged forward, before being shortly followed by his sibling. As they thundered along, the one that was lagging behind used that opportunity to fire a second blast at their target, only to see the much smaller man simply sidestep to avoid it. Almost as soon as the attack was dodged, the leading dinosaur fired a third shot at the same speed. But just like the ones before it, the diminutive target ducked and allowed the attack to slip past him effortlessly.

Clearly their efforts to roast the little creature were being mocked so, following up on their baser instincts, they decided to take the man on up close. The two dinosaurs picked up speed, their footsteps growing louder and louder the closer they got.

However, just before they could even come within biting range, Talon was ready for them.

Sandra, from her spot in the jungle canopy, proceeded to watch in utter amazement as the bold hunter lifted his rifle and, without even flinching, fired off two, powerful energy rounds from his gun in rapid succession. The sounds of a whip cracking filled the air when the tiny bolts struck the approaching Halberds right between their eyes. Spurts of blood and smoke exploded from the backs of their skulls, knocking the animals' heads back and dropping the two monsters effortlessly. Seemingly tripping over their own feet, the two once sprinting animals collided with the earth with a thunderous 'bang', ending with them sliding to a grinding halt at the foot of the parked space craft.

When the dust settled around the corpses, not only were they lying flat on their sides, but the pair of Halberds each had a sizable hole punched into their craniums, which proceeded to spill out over the ground.

Sandra blinked in shock. _"Whoa…"_

Lowering his giant rifle with the red scope, the skull-wearing hunter smirked, cocked back on the firing pin, and craned his head. While his companions gawked at him from the wing of their spaceship, Talon kept his eyes glued on the forest. It was a good thing he did, because his pair of hounds was still growling at the sound of another monster.

"Mummy is very angry," the man chuckled.

The instant he uttered these words, a terrifying roar that shook the landscape suddenly echoed across the region. The aliens on the craft and Sandra looking on in alarm, they suddenly saw the edge of the woods explode in a shower of splinters and dust, before a third, even larger Halberd burst from the undergrowth. At least twice the size of the pair of dinosaurs that'd attacked the spaceship, this massive T-Rex had green skin with blue flecks, as well as boney spines that ran down its back. For all intents and purposes, the mother was an armed and extremely dangerous looking beast.

Snapping her jaws lined with enormous, dagger-sized teeth, the animal gave a loud bellow when she saw her two younglings lying dead in the middle of the valley and the one responsible for their demise standing directly in front of them.

Feeling the wind of her enraged cry rush past him in the form of a gale, the arrogantly smiling Talon gave a very menacing, predatory grin, before setting his rifle on the ground. "Looks like I'm going to have to put her out of her misery." Straightening up, the hunter cracked his knuckles and marched forward. When he saw the mother dinosaur snarl and huff towards him in fury, an eager glint was brought to Talon's eye, who then marched past the dead bodies of the adolescent reptiles and began approaching the enraged mother. As he strode along, completely oblivious to the danger the dinosaur posed, the blue alien hummed. "Don't worry dear. It'll _all_ be over soon."

Giving yet another loud roar, the mother reared her head back and, with a sudden flash of purple light, lunged forward and unleashed an enormous, powerful beam of energy from her throat. The attack rocketed across the field and towards the hunter like a comet, threatening to disintegrate him with a single shot. But before the attack could strike Talon, the hunter cocked back his hand and, with an effortless grunt, backhanded the attack towards the horizon. The beam arced across the sky and struck a distant mountain, where it erupted in a brilliant, pink dome of fire. The entire edifice wound up disintegrated by the blast, which was more than capable of splitting an entire moon in two.

After seeing her attack effortlessly dispelled, the large dinosaur charged towards the hunter, who continued advancing on his enraged attacker. Both Sandra and the alien's crew watched on nervously as the adult Halberd closed the few hundred meters of distance between her and her quarry. Then, with a hiss, she lunged down at the confident Talon with her mouth wide open, ready to swallow the alien-hunter whole.

In the blink of an eye, it happened. Loading his fist, Talon threw a hook right into the approaching dinosaur's face, slamming it across her cheek and knocking the Rex's head to the side. The blow connected with a sickening 'crunch', stopping the creature's attack dead and sending her stumbling backwards. Footsteps shaking the ground as she staggered, the dazed Halberd quickly recovered from the stunningly powerful blow, before diving down at her target a second time. Her jaw widened, readying to either bisect the diminutive figure or swallow him whole with a single chomp.

However, before her jaws could clamp down on the man, Talon, with a wide grin still in play, effortlessly caught the dinosaur's top and bottom jaws just before they could clamp down on him. Stopping the raging Halberd as it attempted to force him back, its feet digging and dragging along the ground uselessly, the blue alien then twisted its head around and threw the mother into the air. The carnivorous dinosaur was flipped over its smaller foe, where the ridiculously strong fighter then twisted it through the air, snapped its neck, and then effortlessly slammed the gigantic animal's body into the planet's surface with an earthshaking crash. The countryside literally bounced as the spot the Halberd landed had a large crater punched into its face.

When the dust finally settled, it was over.

Sandra meanwhile, was gob smacked by what she'd just witnessed. "Oh… damn." Beads of sweat rolled down the side of her face as her grip on the branches in front of her tightened. It wasn't just out of bewilderment or amazement. Her response was also triggered out of fear, as this was the first time she'd ever seen someone physically overpower an animal a hundred times their size and strength in such a manner.

Whoever this man was, if he didn't mean business before, he certainly did now. This was all the young Saiyan could comprehend as she watched the ruthless hunter flex his fingers and, after looking down at the broken corpse of the mother Rex lying in front of him, turned heel and began heading back towards his spaceship.

As the blue man trudged across the grass, his second-in-command shook his head and snorted. "You're such a showoff, you know?" This earned a wide grin from the hunter's comrade in arms, who promptly adjusted his hood.

Figuring she should go and warn her best friend of the danger that'd just arrived on the planet, Sandra prepared to move out. However, in her haste to leave, she unintentionally snapped the branches she was holding when she shifted weight to the side.

This turned out to be her biggest mistake yet.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Talon's head cocked to the side ever so slightly as his ears picked up the faint sound of a twig in the undergrowth being disturbed. Sniffing the air, the man suddenly spun around and, thrusting his left arm out, fired a hot, red blast of energy from the node in his palm towards the forest over a kilometer away, just off from the place where the three dinosaurs had emerged.

That single shot struck the canopy of the tree line and rocketed straight into the sky, not only taking a massive chunk out of the jungle but also disintegrating whatever was lying in the path of his blast.

Amidst the smoke and leaves cascading down around her, an alarmed and incredibly frightened Sandra, who'd just barely managed to leap out of the way of the powerful blast, gazed down at the tree she had just been standing on. With nothing but the massive trunk and embers remaining, the raven haired child then decided that she'd seen enough and, with a quickly burst of ki, sped off into the jungle as fast as her body could carry her.

Continuing to hold his arm towards the distant woodland, Talon narrowed his four red eyes upon the forest as he sensed the creature he was targeting scamper away. His second-in-command and dogs also picked up on the disturbance, which caused the pair of alien hounds to growl in the direction of the jungle, while at the same time Krait marched across the wing of the ship in worry.

"What is it, boss?"

The device on his collar activating, a green hologram screen popped up in front of the alien-hunter's face, along with a series of yellow readings. Numbers and markings flickering into view, Talon watched as they gave him a detailed readout of his distant quarry. Once it was finished crunching, he raised a single brow and spun around.

Screen deactivating, the four-eyed alien then waved at his lieutenant, spinning his hand in the air in a commanding gesture, "Have the boys suit up and get the skiff out, _now_! Before we lose the trail!"

While the mercenaries standing at the door scampered into the ship, Krait, at first confused, then shot the man a grin, "Did you find something?!"

Picking up his rifle on his way over, Talon smirked up at his partner, "Oh, you bet your ass I have." Slinging it over his shoulder, he then held up two fingers. "Small target. Quadruped. Probably a primate of some sort. It moved so fast I barely had time to catch a glimpse of it. But the reading I managed to pick up says it has a power level of over three hundred toras."

The green alien with the bionic arm whistled, "Whoa. Are you serious? That's like… the highest energy level on this planet."

"Yeah… and you know what that means?" Talon asked, a sickeningly evil grin crossing his lips. It was one that told his comrade all he needed to know. "Trophy; the greatest one I'll probably ever earn. Whatever this creature is, I have no doubt its head will look fantastic hanging from my wall." Turning towards the two alien hounds in the middle of the field, he then gave a sharp, commanding whistle and gestured for them to follow. This prompted the two lizard hybrids to begin scampering across the valley and towards the woods, which the hunter began heading towards at a jogging pace. He pointed towards the three Halberd corpses scattered across the field. "Have Dray, Mack and San tag and bag these bodies! I'll track this little imp from the South! You and the others lock onto my signal and head it off from the West!"

Krait saluted, "Right away, boss!" He then dashed back into the ship, from which a loud humming and a roaring of engines could suddenly be heard roaring to life inside the vessel.

In a matter of moments, a large, garage door on the other side of the interstellar craft opened up and, from it, a large exploration craft floated out and hovered over the field. Resembling a small boat, the mobile platform had a squad of about eight other aliens of different races and classes standing atop it, all of whom were decked out in typical, sci-fi mercenary outfits, masks, and rifles. What followed after this boat were two small, rusty hover-bikes, one driven by a large, burly alien with gravel-like skin, and Talon's second in command.

As soon as the two speeders floated out of the ship's storage unit, Krait then signaled the men on the skiff above him to turn and follow. "Alright, boys! Let's move out!" Upon which the gaggle of intergalactic hunters then sped off towards the jungle in no particular formation, eager to get this hunt underway and the engines of their vehicles echoing across the landscape.

With Talon having already reached the jungle along with his two lizard-hounds, and the rest of his crew moving to head off whatever it was he was chasing, the stage was set for what they were hoping was a successful hunting excursion.

For Sandra and Maya however, their toughest and most harrowing battle had just begun.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now that we've reached the **Saiyan Invasion Arc** of the _Legacies_ storyline, it's about time I updated this story just to give you guys a taste of what Sandra and her crew had to go through over the years prior to their arrival on Earth.

Obviously my story deviates from a lot of the formulaic elements of the original series, and also includes elements from the DBZ movies and _Dragonball GT_, even though they're not canon. Even so, the characters and information from these media are still used across the broader range of fanfiction, and I'm not going to ignore over two decades of lore established by the creators. If it's been presented in a game or movie, I'll most likely use it, since I think they have some interesting potential.

Though _Dragonball GT_ isn't the best DBZ sequel, it still has a lot of aspects I enjoyed about it.

Aside from expanding the overall universe, I've also remodeled some characteristics of Super Saiyan 3 using characteristics from the Dragonball Z games, and designed my own Super Saiyan 4 and added a Super Saiyan 5. My Super Saiyan 4 doesn't use such a convoluted process, but is just another power up state, where the Saiyans grow golden fur instead of red and the hair growing from their head attaches to their back.

In Super Saiyan 5, their skin turns red from all the blood pumping through it. This ties in with the primate and monkey characteristics of each of the transformation states, which I was inspired to design off of the Japanese macaque (I love those animals). As a consequence though, since the Saiyans are exerting so much power, staying in such a highly transformed state shortens their lifespan.

These are just concepts I'm experimenting with in building the history for the Saiyans in my stories from what has already been provided. Hell, since it's revealed an arrogant and aggressive guy like Vegeta doesn't need to make a peace-circle like Goku to gain control of Godly ki, negating all positive and negative aspects associated with it, I figure I can pull away from that a little and go back to the basics of DBZ. Add some more to the Saiyan culture and steer away from the deities for a while.

Anyhow, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
